This invention relates to a materials handling vehicle such as a lift truck and, more particularly, to such a vehicle having a device to prevent an operator from operating the vehicle outside the prescribed operator position during aberrant operation of the vehicle.
A typical materials handling vehicle such as a lift truck includes a frame having an operator's compartment with an entrance, a drive mechanism supported on the frame, and a material handling unit coupled to the frame. The drive mechanism may include an electric motor which drives one or more wheels. The material handling unit may comprise a mast assembly supporting lift forks.
During operation of such a vehicle, an operator, who may be standing or sitting within the operator's compartment, may place his/her foot on a ledge portion of the frame which defines a base of the entrance into the operator's compartment.